Hocus Pocus: The Alternative Universe
by BreezyWheezy07
Summary: This is an AU to Hocus Pocus, the movie. Read and review this fun story! It is now COMPLETE!
1. The Beginning of it all

**Hocus Pocus: The Alternate Universe**

**DISCLAIMER: "_HOCUS POCUS"_** DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. IT BELONGS TO DISNEY. AS DO THE LINES I AM BORROWING FOR THE STORY. SOME DIFFERENT TWISTS AND TURNS YOU'LL NOTICE, HOWEVER, ARE MY OWN DOING.

CHAPTER 1: THE BEGINNING OF IT ALL

**SALEM VILLAGE, OCTOBER 30, 1693:**

**L**ouisa Mary Binx and her brother Thackary were outside playing chase with their little sister Emily when Mrs. Binx called them in for supper. Emily looked sad. She was having fun; however, her older brother and sister were very tired and hungry.

"Emily, we shall play with thee more tomorrow," promised Thackary. Emily ignored him. She knew that he would side with their mother. The sixteen year old boy and his twin sister, Louisa, were the most sensitive and obedient children in the Binx family.

"Emily, Thackary and I promise we will play with thee tomorrow," Louisa said. "Thy brother and I keep our promises."

**E**mily went into the house in a huff. When Thackary and Louisa sat down to eat after they took off their cloaks, they noticed that Emily was not there. "Mother, where did Emily leave to? Dost thee know?" Thackary asked. Mrs. Binx shook her head. "Come with me, Louisa, we shall find Emily and eat in peace."

**L**ouisa and Thackary went outside into the cold night with a lantern and their cloaks. As soon as they stepped out, their lantern light went out. "Oh, great. What now?" asked Thackary.

"Great balls of fire and heat, light thy candle and leave us light, just...like...thus!" said Louisa.

"Wh...LOUISA MARY BINX! Thou is a witch like the Sanderson sisters?" Thackary hissed angrily. Louisa knew that her brother would get angry and hate her, which is why she never told him in the first place. "I shall keep my eyes on you for the rest of thee life. Even when you marry and dress. I will not let my eyes go even in my sleep. I also shall never forgive thee."

"Come, we must find our sister before dinner gets too cold. Come, Thackary," said Louisa. She looked away after she finished because she did not want Thackary to see that she was crying because she lost his love and trust bys using magic.

**A**fter a few hours, Thackary and Louisa found Emily behind a tree, crying. "Emily, what is the matter?"

"As if thee cares!" Emily cried. "Sister Louisa is a witch and thee dost not care for me."

"I love you, however, I shall never forgive Louisa for practicing witchcraft. We must get back to the house and eat dinner before sunrise," Thackary said. Emily's face broke into a grin and she and Thackary ran back up to the house with Louisa following. All three ate their dinner silently.

**A**fter dinner, Thackary, Louisa and Emily changed into their night-clothes for bed. They fell asleep without a problem. Little did they know that they'd run into many problems in the morning.

**SALEM VILLAGE, OCTOBER 31, 1693:**

**T**hackary woke up to a whooshing sound of one of the Sanderson sisters. He looked around to see who or what made that sound. When he saw no one outside, he started to go back to sleep when he saw the bed next to him was empty. "Emily?" Thackary asked. He was wondering if Emily was playing hide and go seek. It was too early and Thackary was still angry and not in the mood for a game.

"Emily!" Thackary said again, realizing that his sister was not under her blankets. Thackary looked to see his sister lying awake in her bed. "Did thee see where she has gone?"

"No..." said Louisa weakly. "Come, let's get breakfast."

"We shall not eat until we find her! Come, we must go and look around!" Thackary said, trying to stay calm.

**J**ust as Thackary and Louisa ran outside, they heard the beautiful voice of Sarah Sanderson over the whole village of Salem:

"Come little children, I'll take thee away, into a land of enchantment. Come little children, the time's come to play, here in my garden of magic."

"Oh, no. Sarah's singing..." Louisa said. "It casts a spell on all the children of Salem to follow her to the Sanderson house. Where is Emily?"

"Emily! Emily!" called Thackary. Louisa and Thackary looked around their backyard to see their friend Elijah standing outside listening to the voice of Sarah. He was wondering what his friends were doing outside, too.

"Elijah! Elijah!" Thackary called. "Has thee seen my sister Emily?" Thackary knew he was almost pleading when he grabbed his friend's shirt, but he had to know if Elijah had seen her.

"Nay...but look," Elijah said, pointing down the field towards Emily and Sarah. "There's the witch...and..."

"EMILY!" Thackary yelled. Louisa, Thackary, and Elijah ran off after Emily. When she continued afer Sarah, Louisa and Elijah both knew that Emily was done for.

"She's done for!" Elijah was stupid enought to say.

**T**hackary jerked towards his friend angrily and grabbed Elijah's shirt firmly. "Not yet! You go wake my father and summon the elders! GO!" Elijah ran off obediently. He knew better than to disobey Thackary when he was angry.

**L**ouisa turned to Thackary. He was going to do some stupid heroic thing, she knew. He loved Emily, and no one was allowed to tough her or tease her except for Thackary and Louisa. "What do we do?"

**T**hackary ignored Louisa and ran off towards the woods to try to save Emily. Louisa decided to follow her brother and found out that it was a bad move a little while later. She leaped over branches and stones after her brother. Thackary fell down and rolled down a steep hill, wrecking his night-clothes. That didn't stop Louisa, though. When she landed next to her brother, she found his face curled into a look of determination and hatred. Louisa followed Thackary toward the back of the Sanderson house and up a watermill.

**T**hackary knew that his sister had followed him and he helped her up through the window. She knew that even though he hated her right now, he would always help her. Then Thackary and Louisa watched as Emily waited for the old witches to finish their potion. The Sanderson sisters started to feed Emily the potion when Thackary decided to present himself in a heroic way. "NO! Don't drink the potion Emily!"

**T**hackary jumped down from where he stood and Louisa followed him. She stood behind him as the sisters tried to shoo Thackary away from the potion. The sisters did not succeed for Thackary pushed the cauldron over and the potion spilled right out on the floor. Louisa and Thackary tried to get Emily out, but Winifred Sanderson shot Thackary with bolts of electricity to make him fall. Louisa went over to help Thackary up for he is weak from the fall the sisters made him do. While the sisters sucked on the life force of Emily, Thackary pulled himself up with all his strength on the ladder behind him. After the sisters finished dancing in celebration to their beauty, they decided to try brewing the potion again to take the life of Thackary and Louisa.

"You hag! There are not enough children the world to make thee young and beautiful," Thackary said with hatred. Louisa nodded in agreement from Thackary's right side.

**W**inifred looked insulted. She looked through her potion book and found a punishment that was good enough for Louisa and Thackary. Immortality as human beings. They would never grow old or ugly, but they would live with the guilt of not getting to their sister in time and for calling the sisters hags.

**A**fter the sisters vowed to come back upon the village again on Halloween in the future and their father hanged the sisters , Thackary and Louisa told him exactly what they saw happened and what the sisters did to his children. He was surprised and shocked. He was angry that Louisa knew witchcraft, but knew she could not die because of the curse. He decided to never look at her or speak to her again. Mrs. Binx did the same and Thackary and Louisa became close again. They made a promise to each other:

"We shall never separate no matter what comes between us. We shall always be there for each other. We shall help each other through difficult times."

**A**nd, ever since, they lived at their home forever. It had been remodeled for several times, but Thackary and Louisa never left. They were rich and took care of themselves and kept up with the latest vocabulary and clothing styles. They never let themselves get behind on anything in their lives. Thackary had a girlfriend and Louisa had a boyfriend. They both had several, actually. The point is: Thackary and Louisa Binx are both as happy as possible with their eternal lives.

**W**hat they didn't know was that their peaceful lives were about to become chaotic again...

TO BE CONTINUED:

A/N: WHAT DO YOU THINK SO FAR? WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO CONTINUE? WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO STOP? PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Getting to Know the Characters

**DISCLAIMER:** _HOCUS POCUS_ IS NOT MINE. ANY ALL CHARACTERS EITHER BELONG TO DISNEY, DISNEY CHANNEL OR FOX. THE PLOT TWISTS, HOWEVER, ARE MINE.

A/N: I know that I promised a chapter now, but I wanted to give you a chance to get acquainted with the characters. Chapter 3 will be the second _real_ chapter in the story. Please read and review this chapter and tell me how you like it. Until next chapter, Louise is OUT!

CHAPTER 2: GETTING TO KNOW THE CHARACTERS

**MAX DENNISON**: A sixteen year old guy born in Los Angeles. He and his family moved to Salem, Massachusetts because it was a "cute little town" according to Mr. and Mrs. Dennison, Max's parents. He hates Salem, mainly because of the colder weather and also because Salem is OBSESSED with Halloween. He wonders why the town is so into Halloween when there was tragedy (the Salem Witch Trials) so long ago.

**ALLISON SALEM** (I made up the last name. I don't know the real one. If anyone does, please let me know what it is.): Sixteen-year-old "babe" that Max likes. She is best friends with Louisa and Thackary. She doesn't know that they are actually the Binx twins that went through a lot in 1693. She loves the famous story, but hates the house because it is very creepy and scary. She thinks it is haunted.

**DANI DENNISON**: Max's 14 year old sister (decided to increase her age to go better with this story) who, like her brother, does not believe in witches and the legend. She also wonders, like her brother, why the town is so obsessed with Halloween when they burnt witches at the stake so long ago.

**THACKARY BINX**: At the age of 316 years, he still looks as good as he had back in 1693. He loves sports and music. He dislikes Max because he doesn't believe that the legend is actually true, but eventually he will like Max. He likes to be called: Binx, Zach, or Thinx (shortcut for Thackary Binx).

**LOUISA BINX**: The same as Thackary: still looks good at 316 years of age. She loves _boys_ and music, not sports. She, like Thackary, hates Max because of his disbelief of the legend's actuality, but eventually she will like Max. She likes to be called Louie, Lee-Wise (She had an Indian friend Wise Man who died 1865 at the end of the civil war; he gave her the Indian name, which she kept ever after.), or Linx (she loves computers and will help anybody who doesn't know what to do with a link, also short for Louisa Binx).

**MARISSA COOPER** (FOX owns Marissa Cooper, not me. I am borrowing her for this story.): Thackary's girlfriend. She doesn't know of Thackary's immortality or his history. She just loves Thackary for who he is, not who he was.

**EDDIE THOMAS** (Disney owns Eddie Thomas of "_That's So Raven_", not me.): Louisa's boyfriend. Like Marissa, he doesn't know of Louisa's history. He just loves her for who she is, not who she was.


	3. It's that time of year, again!

**DISCLAIMER:** _HOCUS POCUS_ IS NOT MINE. ANY ALL CHARACTERS EITHER BELONG TO DISNEY, DISNEY CHANNEL OR FOX. THE PLOT TWISTS, HOWEVER, ARE MINE.

CHAPTER 3: IT'S THAT TIME OF YEAR...AGAIN!

**Z**ach and Louie Binks could be seen walking down the street. To any normal Salem, Massachusetts resident, the two siblings were regular people. Between them both, however, they were victims of the Sanderson Sisters who were immortalized because of Thackary "Zach" Binx's choice of words. Louisa (Louie), his sister had agreed with him, so she was bound in the "rope of immortality", too. They both knew that they were destined to live forever. They both decided to live with their guilt by watching the Sanderson house.

**B**oth were guards every Halloween night. They had a tradition they tried to keep. It was a fun tradition. Whenever they were both getting ready for Halloween, they both decided to wear costumes each year. This year they both decided on 18th century soldiers. Thackary as Washington and Louisa as his wife.

"Thackary?" asked Louisa. She and Thackary are at a store in Salem getting lunches for school. "You know, it's almost time."

"Yeah, I know. We won't be late for school. Louisa, don't be such a nerd."

"You'll pay for that one! I meant it's almost time for us to beome soldiers and guard the Sanderson house from those sickos. You know, Jay and Ernie."

"Ernie goes by Ice now. Yeah, it is almost time to do so. It's tonight and we don't want to be late. We've got everything?"

**L**ouisa nodded and paid for the sandwhiches and sodas and makeup kits (for the costumes) at the registers. Allison Salem greeted the twins outside of the school with a grin. Louisa knew what the grin meant. At the end of the day, they would be hearing their story told once more as a legend. A false legend that was really true...

**W**hat the twins did not know was that there would be two new students in their class. Dani and Max Dennison were both new to the legend. They would not know that it is true...

To Be Continued...

**A/N**: I am sorry to leave the story hanging like this, but I haven't got much time, for I'm writing this as I am walking out the door. I will have more as soon as possible, I promise. Enjoy this "calm" chapter because soon we'll be riding the rough waters of the Sanderson Sisters' return to life.


	4. Max n' Dani Dennison, the Legend is True

**DISCLAIMER:** _HOCUS POCUS_ IS NOT MINE. ANY ALL CHARACTERS EITHER BELONG TO DISNEY, DISNEY CHANNEL OR FOX. THE PLOT TWISTS, HOWEVER, ARE MINE.

CHAPTER 4: MAX AND DANI DENNISON, THE LEGEND IS TRUE!

**D**anielle and Maxwell Dennison, aged 14 and 16, entered Miss Olin's class late. Five minutes late. Miss Olin excused the Dennisons, though, because they are new students. As soon as Dani and Max settled in their seats, Miss Olin began the 300 year old legend. Max and Dani listened with interest. They loved legends and stories, especially if they could turn it into a script and send it to Hollywood, near Los Angeles.

**A**s soon as the legend was finished being told and the class admired their teacher's storytelling, Thackary Binx stood up and the whole class turned to him. "Miss Olin?" asked Thackary.

"Yes, Zach?" Miss Olin replied, using Thackary's nickname. She knew who Thackary really was, but knew the class would not believe her even if she told them it was true. "Do you need to use the bathroom that badly?"

"No. You told the story the wrong way, _Edna_. It was not a legend. It was the truth. You know that, don't you, _Edna_?" Thackary said. The class laughed at Thackary's stressed emphasis on Miss Olin's first name. Max stood up and faced Thackary.

"Zach, do you always diss teachers? Do you always use their first names?" Max asked.

**M**arissa Cooper, Thackary's girlfriend, looked up at Max and said: "No he doesn't. So why don't you shut up and mind your own damn business."

**M**ax's eyes widened. His sister, Dani, turned to Marissa and said: "Listen, Missy, you don't tell my brother to shut up. I'm the only one who can. I am, after all, his sister. So leave my brother alone."

**M**ax smiled at his sister. Dani always stuck up for him even though he almost never stuck up for her. Max turned back to Thackary and said: "Sorry, man, I didn't mean to say that. I am curious about something, though. How do you know that the legend is true?"

**A**llison suddenly realized how Zach would know all about the legend. Zach was Thackary. Louie was Louisa. They were Binx Twins, not Binks Twins. "Zach? Are you Thackary Binx?"

**T**hackary nodded. "Three centuries ago, those witches immortalized me and Louisa. I had made the biggest mistake of my life. I should never have said those words. I don't know why I did."

"He said them because he was a moron. He was stupid. We both knew that the witches were ugly, even they knew it. Thackary here, also known as THE MORON, was stupid enough to voice what his opinion was. I could not believe that I actually heard him say all those words aloud," Louisa said. Eddie Thomas, her boyfriend turned towards her. "I just have one more thing to say, then I'll shut up. The Sanderson Sisters were the ugliest things that ever lived."

"You actually met them?" asked Eddie. Louisa nodded.

**E**ddie and Marissa looked at each other and knew that their beloveds were not lying.

**M**arissa looked up at Thackary and said: "I know you're not lying to me. If you were, I probably wouldn't be here right now."

**M**ax and Dani stared at each other. While Allison, Dani, Eddie, Louisa, Marissa, Max, and Thackary were all talking, the class and teacher had sat by and watched the exchange. The class turned their heads toward Max and Dani to see if they could get a word in edgewise.

"Okay, okay, okay," Dani said in a businesslike tone. "If the two of you really are from the past, what have you been doing for the past three hundred years?" (A/N: Remember, this story is set in 1993.)

"Easy," replied Thackary. "From sixteen ninety-three until 1793, we waited until we would die, but we never did. All we did was keep farm and stayed as far away as we could from the Sanderson house. In the 1800's, Louisa and I decided to guard the Sanderson house from people we know who would try to make the sisters come back to life. Afterwards, we have been going back to keep vigil for 193 years to this day. Tonight, we plan to go back to see if we can, once again, try to scare Jay and Ernie from the Sanderson house."

"Thackary, for the millionth time, it's _Ice_," Louisa said calmly. "And yes, that's what we've been doing for the past 193 years."

**D**ani nodded. "Can you _show_ us this Sanderson house?"

**L**ouisa and Thackary stared at each other and nodded at the same time. "Sure," said Thackary. "As long as you promise not to light the Black Flame Candle. The Sisters put a curse on it to come back to life once more on a future Halloween. Just promise, and Louisa and I will show both of you the house."

**D**ani and Max nodded. Marissa and Eddie said that they'd come along, too, if they were allowed. Thackary and Louisa agreed. If they didn't, they knew they would never hear the end of it.

"This will be fun," Marissa said as the bell rang, letting students go home to get ready for an evening of trick or treat. Eddie, Max, and Dani nodded in agreement. Little did they know what they were in for...

**A/N**: This chapter is done, and I will write more soon as possible. Maybe tomorrow. Please read and review!


	5. Max's Flames

**DISCLAIMER:** _HOCUS POCUS_ IS NOT MINE. ANY ALL CHARACTERS EITHER BELONG TO DISNEY, DISNEY CHANNEL OR FOX. THE PLOT TWISTS, HOWEVER, ARE MINE.

CHAPTER 5: MAX'S FLAMES

"Dani and Max Dennison are two people that I don't want to know about right now. They so do not believe who we really are. They believe we are totally fictionalized. They're from Hollywood, right?" asked Thackary. Louisa rolled her eyes. She knew that when her brother hated something or someone, he voiced it. He was nevershy about his opinions.

"Yes, Thackary, they're from Hollywood. If it's what you're thinking about, they can't turn this famous story into a fictionalized movie," Marissa soothed. Marissa loved Thackary even though he had lied to her about his identity. Eddie was by Louisa's side even though he knew who she really was now. Allison, Max, and Dani had all gone home to get ready to meet Thackary and Louisa and Eddie and Marissa at the Sanderson house.

**J**ust as the group was about to go inside to wait for Max and Dani and Allison, a noise jerked them towards the woods. Allison and Dani appeared. "Where's Max?" asked Eddie. Dani looked at him and said:

"Don't ever mention my pea-brained brother again. He cares more about our former Hollywood friends than our new ones."

**A**llison showed her agreement with a nod. "A dude called Phil DeVille and his friends showed up to destroy a new bonding."

**L**ouisa and Thackary looked at each other. Allison and Dani actually thought that they were allowing or forging a bond between the seven of them. Louisa and Thackary just decided to play along with the game.

**M**ax finally came after a half-hour to see six angry faces. Dani's was the angriest. Thackary, knowing that they should all get down to business, opened the door and everyone filed in. It was pitch dark.

"Is there a light switch, Allison?" asked Louisa. She knew that Allison's family used to own the Sanderson house as a museum. Allison nodded and Max got a lighter to find the switch with. As soon as all the lights came on, the seven of them toured the house with interest. Louisa and Thackary pointed out exactly where they were when they watched Emily die.

"What's that candle?" asked Max. Louisa looked at him and said:

"That's the Black Flame Candle. It brings back the dead on Halloween night. It only brings back the witches for this one Halloween night. Am I right, Thackary?"

**T**hackary nodded. "We should not light it, though. I don't wish to go through 300 years ago again. I especially don't want to see Marissa or Eddie hurt. They're special to us."

**M**ax was not listening, though. He thought that what Thackary was saying was bogus. He flicked on the light of hislighter and lit the Black Flame Candle.

**T**hackary and Louisa were thinking exactly the same thing: "_Three hundred years of fighting...down the drain. Three hundred years of happiness...gone..._"

**T**hen the room began to grow dark with the sound of candles going out. The ground beneath the seven teenagers shook as the witches came back to life. As soon as the candles came back on, there wasthe loud cackling sound of Winifred Sanderson's laughter...

A/N: I should say that I am evil, but I'm not. It's 10:00 pm, and I am tired. I should go to bed now. Three chapters in one day? Who wouldn't be as exhausted as I am now? Good night and read and review, please. By the way, Phil DeVille is from ALL GROWN UP and RUGRATS on NICKLEODEON.


	6. Anger and Happiness Abroad

**DISCLAIMER:** _HOCUS POCUS_ IS NOT MINE. ANY ALL CHARACTERS EITHER BELONG TO DISNEY, DISNEY CHANNEL OR FOX. THE PLOT TWISTS, HOWEVER, ARE MINE.

CHAPTER 6: HAPPINESS AND ANGER ABROAD

_The witches are back...the witches are back..._

**T**hat was all Louisa Binx could think about. She could not believe that Max could do such a thing to them. She would love to know what had possessed Max to light the candle. Thackary seemed ready to pull a fast one on Max, but Louisa said:

"Let's hide before they see us. I'm sure they'll know we're here, anyways."

**M**ax, Dani, Allison, Marissa, and Eddie all hid where they could. Thackary and Louisa stood as stiffly as possible when the door opened wide. Winifred, Mary, and Sarah Sanderson stared at the twins with fright. "Who dost thou think thee are?"

"We are Louisa and Thackary Binx," said Louisa in a smart tone. "We're here alone. No one else is with us."

**W**hile Louisa spoke, Allison and Dani and Marissa dashed out the door. Winifred glanced after them, but shook her head. "Must've been my imagination running away with me again."

**M**ax and Eddie stood up and edged toward the door, but before they could manage an escape, Mary spotted them. "Boys!" said Sarah. Louisa stopped her, though, by saying:

"Listen here, Miss Sarah Prostitute, thou cannot play with my friend! He's got to leave to be with his sister at home."

**M**ax looked at Louisa with awe after she said that he was her friend. She kept her eyes on Sarah, though. She didn't want to give Max any ideas. Eddie and Max ran out the door while Louisa and Thackary kept the sisters distracted by talking.

"Prostitute?" asked Sarah in a hurt voice.

"What dost thou think thee are, calling my sister Sarah a prostitute?" asked Mary.

"A normal human being," Thackary answered for Louisa. Louisa nodded. Whispering to Louisa, Thackary said: "I'll never forgive Max for this! I can't believe he lit the Black falme candle!"

**L**ouisa hissed back: "I can't believe he did that either, but we have to forgive him. We need to stick together."

**A**fter Thackary and Louisa exchanged those words, they made a run for it out the door. Looking back, they spotted the sisters do a little dance in celebration of their possibly long life. "Zach, Louie, over here!" Allison called.

**A**s soon as the twins reached Allison and the others, Thackary turned to Max and said:

"Listen here, you have made life hard for Louisa and me once again. We want to meet our sister again, but not like this."

"Thackary...please! Max didn't know!" Allison said. Louisa turned to Allison. She knew why Allison was sticking up for Max. Allison liked Max as more than a friend. She knew that one day they would get together. However, with the Sanderon Sisters alive again, that possibility was TOAST.

"Thackary...leave them alone. Max didn't know what he was doing. You know...I don't think he even believes in the legend's actuality. I think he wants to go home with Dani and Allison and have the witches go after us...to see Eddie and Marissa get eaten alive by the witches' cruelty..." Louisa said. She knew exactly what she was trying to do.

**M**ax caved in. "Thackary and Louisa, I am so sorry. I wish I could make it up to you both somehow? Can you forgive me?"

**L**ouisa wanted right away to say yes, but she felt she had to wait for her brother's opinion. Thackary finally nodded at Max. Louisa nodded, too, for fear of Thackary's wrath and because she had forgiven him right before he even apologized.

To be continued...

A/N: I'm so sorry for posting this so late. I was busy with schoolwork and stuff, so the only time I could do this was, well, right now. I will post the next chapter as soon as possible.


	7. Eddie, Max, and Thackary's Plan

**DISCLAIMER:** _HOCUS POCUS_ IS NOT MINE. ANY ALL CHARACTERS EITHER BELONG TO DISNEY, DISNEY CHANNEL OR FOX. THE PLOT TWISTS, HOWEVER, ARE MINE.

CHAPTER 7: EDDIE, MAX, AND THACKARY'S PLAN

**L**ouisa and the other three girls with her needed to move toward the ice cream parlor behind them. So they did so and then all three guys turned towars each other. Max looked at Thackary and said:

"Hey, man, I'm sorry for what I did. I know that I apologzed, but, as my sister says: 'Once you start, you can't stop.'"

"Is that right?" asked Eddie. He was starting to like Max. He felt bad for the guy after he apologized to the Binx Twins. Max nodded to Eddie. "Louisa, as my girlfriend, told me the opposite. You can stop after you've started."

**M**ax gawked at Eddie for a minute. Thackary cut in, saying: "Guys, we kind of need to think up a plan to get rid of the Sanderson Sisters, or at least to distract them until dawn. What do you have?"

**E**ddie stood against a lamppost and folded his arms calmly. He started to run through some plans he could think of to help his 316 year old girlfriend. _"What to do...? Talk all night? Nah, too stupid. Make them believe something fake about themselves that they didn't know so long ago? Of course...we could come up with something and lead them onto really believe it! Maybe...I'll try that out on the guys._"

"You guys! I thought of something that may not be too brilliant, but it's worth mentioning to you. Maybe we can make the witches believe something fakethey didn't know about themselves 300 years ago. We don't know anything...much...about them, but we can come up with something with the girls..." Eddie said.

**M**ax and Thackary gaped at Eddie with awe. Thackary didn't know that Eddie could be so damn sneaky. Max nodded at Eddie's plan, as did Thackary.

"Well...shall we talk it over with the ladies?"asked Eddie.

"Louisa, Dani, Allison, Marissa, you can all come out now," said Max.

**W**hen the girls all came out, Max told them the guys' plan. The girls approved of it. Now, all they needed to do was to come up with a foolproof idea of what the witches would or would not believe...

To be continued...

A/N: I have to write more, I know, but I'm stressed out. I have a lot of homework to do. I may have some guest stars coming in here soon...Be back later with more!


	8. What Would the Witches Believe?

**DISCLAIMER:** _HOCUS POCUS_ IS NOT MINE. ANY ALL CHARACTERS EITHER BELONG TO DISNEY, DISNEY CHANNEL OR FOX. THE PLOT TWISTS, HOWEVER, ARE MINE.

CHAPTER 8: WHAT WOULD THE WITCHES BELIEVE?

**T**he gang had a plan: They would make the witches believe something fake about themselves that they did not know long ago. What the gang has to come up with, though,is what the witches can believe.

**L**ouisa was the computer and electronic whiz of the group, so she decided to try ro research what the witches would believe. Louisa knew the Sanderson Sisters' mother's name and typed it into a search engine in one of the Salem Library's computer databases. She found the following information: "Wilhelmina Sanderson had married a warlock named Louis Sanderson. The only people who do not know Wilhelmina's husband's history are Wilhelmina's daughters: Winifred, Marilyn, and Sarah Sanderson. They never knew who or what their father was because Wilhelmina killed her husband after her youngest daughter (Sarah) was born."

**L**ouisa printed out the information she found based on the Sanderson Sisters' father. She found Thackary, Eddie, Marissa, Max, Dani, and Allison outside the library (none of them would be caught dead in there because they were all too popular) and showed them the information she found. They were as shocked as she was about Mr. Louis Sanderson being a warlock. "I didn't even know warlocks existed!" Allison said.

"Oh, they do. I have a penpal named Marnie Cromwell (future Halloween crossover alert!) who told me that she just found out she is a witch. Her mother had kept the family history a secret for all of her life for fear that the family will want to stay in another town for good. She told me that her younger brother is a warlock, she just found out. So that's how I know that warlocks really do exist!" Louisa informed.

**T**hackary, Allison, Marissa, Max, Dani, Eddie, and Louisa all decided that it was time that the witches found out a little bit of family secrets and the witches would also probably feel as Marnie had felt: Angry that their mother kept the family fact a secret all these years. Little did the gang know that Sarah, Mary, and Winifred have something in mind for _them_ to counter what the gang would say to the witches.

A/N:Sorry that this was posted so late on I've been really busy lately.Well, I am busy right now, so the rest of the story will have to wait until later. I have a meeting I've got to run off to. I'll be back soon with more, I promise.


	9. Witches Versus Heroes

**DISCLAIMER:** _HOCUS POCUS_ IS NOT MINE. ANY ALL CHARACTERS EITHER BELONG TO DISNEY, DISNEY CHANNEL OR FOX. THE PLOT TWISTS, HOWEVER, ARE MINE.

CHAPTER 9: THE WITCHES VERSUS THE HEROES

**O**nce Louisa and her friends had found out about the witches' father, they felt that it would be enough to tick the witches off and to get the witches to leave them alone. The witches, however, knew that Louisa had some information. They had a new plan for the gang themselves. Winifred, being as clever as she is found that Louisa was a witch herself. A Cromwell witch. Winifred hated the Cromwells a lot and knew that there was a new generation around. Winifred intended to ask Louisa who the new generation was.

**T**he witches had left the door open to their house knowing that Louisa was about to come inside with the information they supposedly never knew. Louisa went inside and saw the witches all sitting in a small circle around their cauldron. They appeared not to be brewing anything, but that was contrary to Louisa's beliefs. The witches were all preparing to make Louisa admit to being a Cromwell.

**T**hackary and the other four watched as Louisa went up to Winifred and showed her exactly what was written in the article Louisa had printed out:

* * *

**WILHELMINA SANDERSON KILLED HUSBAND HOW?**

**LOUIS SANDERSON WAS A WARLOCK?**

**L**ouis Sanderson, aged 57, died not too long after his youngest daughter, Sarah Sanderson, was born. Louis was a warlock who was poisoned to death by his wife, Wilhelmina Sanderson, 32 years old. The...

* * *

**T**he rest of the article was blotted out by the rain that had just started outside. Winifred looked up at Louisa with hatred, and said:

"Thou art not a clever girl, Louisa CROMWELL. Thou art just a lowly witch who has no guts to face a Sanderson sister with wits. You need to learn that a measley piece of paper never solves a problem. What does solve a problem, however, is joining forces with the rest of thy Cromwell clan in Halloweentown. So thou shall go!"

**T**hackary's head reeled at the realization that his sister was not even related to him at all. Louisa Binx was actually Louisa Cromwell. What will Louisa do now that her secret was out?

A/N: What will Louisa do? Can you help me think of some ideas? R & R, please.


	10. What Will Louisa Binx Cromwell Do?

**DISCLAIMER:** _HOCUS POCUS_ IS NOT MINE. ANY ALL CHARACTERS EITHER BELONG TO DISNEY, DISNEY CHANNEL OR FOX. THE PLOT TWISTS, HOWEVER, ARE MINE.

CHAPTER 10: WHAT WILL LOUISA BINX CROMWELL DO?

"You're a Cromwell witch, and you never even told me? Why not?" asked Thackary. He looked hurt and angry. Eddie, too. He never even knew the EXACT truth of his girlfriend. Eddie decided that the only thing he could do right now was:

"We are through, Louisa," said Eddie. He left the wooded area the seven were standing in, only now, it was six.

"Way to go, Louisa," said Marissa. She told Thackary that she was through with him for a while until he could straighten out his life with Louisa. Max and Dani stayed. Thackary stayed, too. Allison, however, left. She was going to try ro snap some sense in to Thackary and Louisa's exes. Louisa knew what she had to do. She was going to stay with Thackary, Dani, Max, and Allison. She cared about them all too much. She was going to stay with them all until it was Thackary and Louisa's time to leave the sacred Earth.

Now, if only she could get Dani, Max, Allison,Thackary, Marissa, and Eddie to forgive her...

To Be Continued

A/N: Sorry this is so short, but, hey, I gave you all three good updates. I have college classes tomorrow, and I've got to go to sleep. So, more tomorrow, I promise!


	11. The Forgiving

**DISCLAIMER:** _HOCUS POCUS_ IS NOT MINE. ANY ALL CHARACTERS EITHER BELONG TO DISNEY, DISNEY CHANNEL OR FOX. THE PLOT TWISTS, HOWEVER, ARE MINE.

CHAPTER 11: THE FORGIVING

**L**ouisa knew that it would take a while for Eddie to forgive her, but she knew that she had to apologize or else they would never defeat the Sanderson Sisters. So Louisa first talked to Dani and Max:

* * *

**Louisa: **Max and Dani, I want to apologize for not telling you guys about my family history. I never knew it would be important until now. I know that the magic of a Cromwell--more than one Cromwell, actually--is very powerful. Powerful enough, really, to defeat the evil of the Sanderson Sisters. I need your help, though. Are you willing enough to do that? 

**Max:** You do know that it will take us a while to forgive you, right?

**Louisa:** Yes, I know. I am willing to face that part of the record. All I need to know is if you'll help me defeat the Sanderson Sisters.

**Dani:** I don't know about you, bro, but I'm helping Louisa. She seems sincere enough and determined enough to help defeat the Sanderson Sisters.

**Max **(_nodding his head_)I might as well agree to help, too. I know that it will take some serious gut to defeat their evil, but I started this. I plan to end this, too, by helping one of my newest friends.

**Louisa **(_grins_) Thank you. Well, I havefour more people to apologize to. It'll be harder to talk to them, but if we're going to defeat the Sandersons...it's the only way I'll get their help. I'll see you two at the Sanderson house as soon as I'm done talking and apologizing.

* * *

**N**ow that she had talked to Max and Dani, Louisa was brave enough to face the next person in line. Thackary Binx.

* * *

**Louisa** (_walking up to Thackary_) Thackary...I know that I kept a secret from you. A secret that I knew you'd find out about one day. I know it was a terrible thing to do...but I've kept it from you for a good reason. 

**Thackary:** What's that? To make sure that I get mad as hell and never speak to you again? Well, guess what, you've succeeded in doing just that. Now, go away!

**Louisa: **Thackary, please let me tell you why I've kept it a secret. See,I made a mistake when I was a twelve-year-old girl. I got myself pregnant by a fifteen-year-old teenaged guy named Josiah Cromwell. He was the only Cromwell warlock in the line. After I gave birth to Agatha Cromwell...I never saw Josiah or Agatha again. I am a witch, yes, but most of my powers were used for good. Josiah's intent was as evil as the Sanderson Sisters'. Agatha Cromwell took after me...a good witch. That's all you needed to know, Thackary. I've learned never to keep a secret from you again. I only have, so far, the assistance of Max and Dani. Can you help me, please? I need the other four of you if we're going to defeat the Sandersons together...Please, Thackary?

**Thackary nods. All is well between the two of them. Thackary knew that Louisa's dilemma was a great one, and that she had learned to never trust a warlock. Thackary headed toward Max and Dani who awaited his arrival at the Sanderson house. Louisa braces herself to face Marissa's wrath. Marissa is known for a bad temper, Louisa once learned from Thackary.**

**

* * *

**

**Marissa **(_angrily_) What do you want, liar?

**Louisa **(_taken aback by Marissa's harshness_) I just wanted to tell you that I am very sorry. I know that I am in deep trouble with you, but I need your help with the Sandersons.

**Marissa **(_softly_)Where do I go?

**Louisa:** Go into the Sanderson house...I will explain everything to you there in a few minutes.

**M**arissa headed toward the Sanderson house. All of a sudden, Louisa hears an angry scream emanating from Marissa. Apparently, she caught Thackary and Dani kissing. Louisa put all thoughts of apologizing to Eddie and Allison aside and ran into the Sanderson house to see Thackary and Dani in each other's arms (Max and Allison were in the back, not paying attention to the scene unfolding before them. They're in a make-out session). Marissa was panting furiously. She growled furiously and ran out of the house and back towards her home. She and Thackary are definitely through, and she wouldn't be helping Louisa anytime too soon. Louisa looked apologetically at Allison, who had taken a break in kissing Max. Allison nodded, indicating that she would help with defeating the Sanderson Sisters.

**L**ouisa needed to make one more apology. Eddie Thomas.

* * *

**L**ouisa found Eddie standing before a tree, just thinking. Louisa called out to Eddie and he turned toward her. 

**Eddie: **What do you want?

**Louisa:** Only to apologize. I am really sorry that you had to find out that I was a witch the way you did fnd out. I never even wanted to tell you that I had made a terrible mistake. I won't go into that now, but what we need to do is get ready to fight some witches. Please help me...

**Eddie:** Anything for my baby girl. I--you know what? Whatever it was that you did wrong...I don't want to know about it. All I need to know is that I forgive you and that we _should_, indeed, get ready to fight those witches. Let's go!

**L**ittle did any of the guys and gals in the gang notice that the witches had heard EVERYTHING that went on. The witches planned to kill only one of them with their life-force potion. What no one knows is...WHO ARE THEY GOING TO KILL?

To Be Continued...

A/N: There, a good chapter to feast on. I know that it is mostly in script form, but I wanted it to be like that. I planned to do this, of course!I am only stopping here because I have a class I've got to go to now. I promise to be back here later with more to write. Bye for now!


	12. Author's Note and Preview

Author's Note:

Dear Readers,

I know…I'm being too formal, but it's a habit that I have. I know I am taking too long with the story, but the thing is…I've been busy lately. I'm trying to write the longest chapter possible by Halloween. It's going to be a great chapter. I know you'll like it. It's going to be the LAST chapter, so be prepared! It should be up by Halloween, and it should have a happy ending...

Thank you all for keeping up with the story.

Sincerely,

Louise Joy

OCandHarryPotterFan


	13. Death of The Sisters

**DISCLAIMER:** _HOCUS POCUS_ IS NOT MINE. ANY ALL CHARACTERS EITHER BELONG TO DISNEY, DISNEY CHANNEL OR FOX. THE PLOT TWISTS, HOWEVER, ARE MINE.

CHAPTER 12: DEATH THE SISTERS

**L**ouisa and her friends knew that time was running out both for them and for the witches. The Black Flame Candle was halfway melted. Louisa and the others decided it was time for drastic measures. They needed to sacrifice someone they knew in order to save their own lives from being taken by the witches. Max had an idea, but he wasn't sure if the others would like it much. "Hey, guys, I thought of someone we can sacrifice. I don't think you'll like the idea much, but I won't know unless I try, right?"

**M**ax's sister, Allison, Louisa, Thackary, and Eddie all stood around Max. Then Max suggested using Phil DeVille, his best friend. He didn't want to be rid of him, but figured it would at least rid Lil of her complaints about her brother. Max waited as the others formed a small circle to decide whether or not to follow Max's suggestions. Dani, speaking for the entire group said:

"Max, okay, you can use your friend, but don't cry to me when you realize how much you miss that dude."

**M**ax nodded. He then led the way to the ice cream shop where the girls went inside to get some ice cream. Max searched the street for his friend, and finally saw Phil coming towards him quickly with a frown.

* * *

**Max:** Hey, man. What's wrong? 

**Phil: **I don't know...I think I saw the Sanderson Sisters try to chase me. I can't be too sure if I am going whack-o or what...

**Max: **Man, you aren't going whack-o. It _really_ is the Sanderson Sisters. They're going more after _us_.

**Phil: **(_knows where Max is going with that comment_) Max...do you want to use me as a bait for the Sanderson Sisters? Are you trying to get me to be a "grand sacrifice"? Moreover...are you trying to kill me?

**Max: **Phil...number 1: Yes, I want to use you as a bait. Number 2: Yes, I want to use you as a sacrifice. Just not a grand one...if you know what I mean. Number 3:...Man...I don't want to get you killed. It's just...I can't find anyone better for the damn job...

**Phil:** Dude...you know I'll do anything for you, man.

**Max: **(_resignedly_) Just not this...right?

**Phil: **(_angrily_) You didn't let me finish, man. I want you to know that I'll do this tonight...if I get killed...tell Lil that I'm sorry. If I don't...I'm paying you back for this...

**Max: **(_happily_) Thanks...you don't know how much this means to me and to the others. Come on, I'll introduce you to the girls and Thackary and Eddie.

* * *

**T**hackary looked up when he saw Max enter with his emotionless friend. "How did he take it?" Thackary asked Max. Max nodded. The nod meant, Thackary knew:_ Not well at first, but I finally got him to agree to the deal when I told him he was the _only_ one for the job..._

**M**ax introduced Phil to the girls and Thackary and Eddie. Now what they had to do was plan out their revenge...

* * *

**Max:** So, have you guys hatched out any ideas at all as to what we're going to do to get rid of the witches?

**Thackary: **Not yet. I think I have an idea, though. Let's try this...We're at te Sanderson house, right? (_everyone nods_) So...what I'm thinking of is...we can get _one _of us to sit in the chair...that Emily sat in...we can let the witches think that we've surrendered one of us to kill. Phil here can try to distract the witches as long as he can. When the witches can't take Phil any longer, we let them brew the potion and feed it to the one of us in the chair. We all have to make sure that we put up one hell of a fight. It's 5:00 a. m. now, so the witches will be leaving us in about one hour or so. What do you guys think?

**Max: **I think it's a great idea.

**Dani: **He's one hell of a mastermind.

**Allison: **Just as long as I'm not in the chair...

**Louisa: **Don't offend the witches! (_at a glare from Thackary_) I'm in... I'm in!

**Eddie: **I don't think plans can get any better than Thackary's.

**Phil:** I'm excellent with words. No need to persuade me into talking.

**Thackary: **Now...we just have to work out who's going to sit in the chair...Hey! (_spots Winifred's broom_) We can use these straws. Whoever gets the shortest has to sit in the chair. (_hands out broomstick straws_).

**M**ax held up his straw, which was very long. He held his breath as Dani showed a shorter straw. Allison, Louisa, and Thackary's straws were long as well. Eddie's straw was...the longest. Dani's straw _appeared_ to be the shortest, but so did Louisa's...

**Thackary: **Louisa and Dani, stand across from each other. (_they do_) Talk it out...

**Dani: **Louisa...I think I should sit in the chair...I mean, I wouldn't want you to have to go through what Emily went through. I don't want to do this, but I know that I have to...

**Louisa: **Dani...What about Max? What about Thackary? He likes you more than I thought. Look...I need to do this in order to avenge my baby sister's death. I couldn't save her in time...I need to sacrifice myself to avenge her death... (_tears slide down her cheek_)

**Thackary: **Louie, thou must be crazy! You can't do this! You don't have to...

**Louisa: **Thackary, you don't understand! I _can_ do this! I have to, and I will. Emily meant the world to me...you do, too...but you can't avenge Emily's death. Only I can...

**D**ani and Thackary nod. "Here they come! Hide!" said Phil. Everyone, except for Louisa, hid. Louisa sat in the chair that Emily had died in 300 years before. Phil worked his persuasion powers to the maximum on thw witches...

* * *

**Phil: **The Sanderson Sisters...What a long time it's been! (_remembers something Max told him about the witches_) I have come back form the dead to see thee. I am the father you've never met...

**The Sisters: **Father? Art thou the warlock mother never talked about?

**Phil: **(_angily;plays the part very well_) WILHEMINA NEVER TOLD THEE ABOUT ME? WHAT THE HELL WAS WRONG WITH THAT WITCH?

**Sarah: **Daddy...do not be angry. Mother just never wanted to remember her husbands horrific death. Even if she did kill you for a good reason...

**Phil: **I never though I'd see the day when I'd say this...I'm glad I died...Well...you know what I mean. Listen to me, my baby girls...you do not want to live forever...if you do, you'll never be able to see your mother and me together up in heaven...You'll never get to see all the relatives that I'm sure you've wanted to meet...

**The Sisters:** We won't?

**P**hil shook his head, hoping he had dissuaded the sisters drom trying to kill Louisa. The sisters gathered around in a small circle and conversed for a few minutes. It is now, according to Phil's watch, 5:30. Almost dawn...

**Winifred: **Father...We hath made our decision...We'll die. We want so much to meet Mother and Grandmother, and so many others...

**Mary: **Yeah...

**Sarah: **Daddy...

**I**nside the house, everyone waited with bated breaths to hear the sisters come in. Phil came in while the sisters remained outside. All six of the friends gathered around Phil. Phil explained in a hiss what he had done. Thackary looked at Phil with grateful eyes...until...

**Winifred: **AHA! I knew it! You are not our father. You will pay for this. Out of that chair, girl! Sit, puny!

**Max: **His name is not puny...It's Phil!

**Phil: **Right. I'm Phil.

**Sarah: **Whatev...

**Winifred: **What is it? What is wrong, Sarah?

**S**arah points toward the window...the dawn was approaching...No one knew how to distract the sisters any longer. Thackary and Louisa stood together. They did not know whether their immortality would go away when the witches died, but they hoped it would be true...

One by one, the sisters died. Sarah in a purple smoke, Mary in a red smoke, and Winifred in a green smoke. Louisa and Thackary didn't feel any different.

**Louisa: **(_with tears in her eyes_) I guess it wasn't meant to be...we aren't going to die.

**Thackary: **(_holds Louisa in his arms_) I guess not...Now what! The witches are dead, so--

**A **small noise interrupts Thackary's complaining. A small sniffle and noise. At the door stood...

**Louisa/Thackary: **(_in unison_) EMILY!

**Emily: **Keep away from me! I still hate both of thee for not play--wait! Why dost my voice sound older?

**Louisa: **Emily...you're fourteen!

**Emily: **I--I am?

**L**ouisa and Thackary both nodded. All three were once again a family. They hugged until a throat-clearing sound could be heard from the door. Allison, Max, Dani, Eddie, and Phil were going to leave, but a man in his forties with a woman around the same age stood in the way.

**Louisa, Thackary, and Emily:** (_in unison_) DAD! MOM!

**M**r. and Mrs. Binx looked proudly at their three children and all five hugged. They were all happy to be reunited as a family once more. They were going to live mortally and together and happily as they were supposed to 300 years ago...

**A**llison, Max, Dani, Eddie, and Phil once again tried to leave, but not before Mr. Binx said: "Where do you five think you are going?"

"Home?"volunteered Max. "Where we belong?"

"Not yet, young man. I want to thank you all for the assistance you have given my children. Be thankful that they are still alive. I want the five of you to be their friends forever..." Mr. Binx said. "Now...tell me...how are all of you tied in relationshipwise?"

**A**ll ten of them remained in the house all day playing catch-up and introduction. Nothing could get in their way...until...

**W**hy don't we wait until next Halloween for that idea?

**A/N: Well, that's the end of the story, and as I promised...I got it in before Halloween. I feel happy that I actually got something accomplished/completed. I hope that you all enjoyed this story. I had a lot of fun writing it. I hope you all have a HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**Just as an FYI: I gave a hint as to what the next story of mine will be about next year close to Halloween. A Halloweentown fanfic.**

**A/n #2: Hey, stay tuned to my profile, and you may find another story...maybe one under Harry Potter...I'm thinking about that one...still...stay tuned for more OCandHarryPotterFan's stories. See ya!**


End file.
